Ventajas de ser John Watson
by Mellark Newman
Summary: ¿Eres alguna clase de pervertido?; No, solo me gusta mirarte mientras tu no me ves. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "Sherlock's girls" Para el ultimo reto superpoderes.


Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "Sherlock's girls".

Preciosa _Prince BSlocked_ espero te guste este relato... Lo hice especialmente para ti.

Notas: Nada de esto me pertenece salvo la trama toda torcida que te presento.

Estoy enganchada con Misfits, serie de la BBC que salio por allá del 2009 por lo que fue un poco dificil y divertido de escribir esto sin que John se convirtiera en Simón Bellamy y Sherlock en Alisha. No es un crossover.

 _La recién pasada comic-con nos trajo un paro cardíaco en cualquier aspecto. Sherlock BBC es grande por la horda de fans dothraki que tiene detrás de si. He leído algunas opiniones que si bien ofenden también provocan que me ponga de pie a aplaudir silenciosamente mientras tengo otra historia en desarrollo. Si Sherlock Holmes y John Watson no son pareja romántica por lo menos tenemos seguro de que no importa cuantas vidas tengan que pasar, cuantas adaptaciones encontremos tanto en cine y televisión o quien los interpreten, siempre regresaran a vivir a Baker Street._

Superpoder de elección: Invisibilidad.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Sabes que no debes seguir escondiéndote?_

La pregunta lo seguía, pegada a la piel, perforando todo lo que creía en este mundo y dentro de su cabeza estaba haciendo estragos en su palacio. El chico que se la había dicho demostraba con acciones de real afecto todo lo que por él, Sherlock Holmes, sentía, desde abrir para él el laboratorio hasta protegerlo de algunos de sus compañeros de clase.

Había comenzado con una presentación de su nuevo compañero de clase, las chicas no tardaron en reaccionar a sus encantadores modales para con su maestra y los hombres lo veían como potencial compañero de rugby, lo que nadie esperaba y el propio detective no había podido deducir es que el chico de cabellos rubios se sentara junto a él, con una sonrisa aún más brillante que el sol y modales perfectos señalo la banca vacía a su lado derecho:

— ¿Puedo tomar este asiento?

Sherlock no tuvo oportunidad alguna ante esa cálida persona y con el paso del tiempo se hizo aún más evidente el cambio en la personalidad de ambos chicos y aun que todo mundo le decía que hablar con el friki Holmes le dañaría el rubio Watson no actuó en ningún momento contra sus deseos e inquietudes por su compañero de clase.

Fue en una pelea que todo se desencadeno.

Estaban en clase de deporte cuando el profesor de gimnasia les dio unos minutos libres para atender a unos padres de familia. Sherlock tomo ese tiempo para prepararse a la siguiente clase por lo que se retiró a los vestidores, un poco decaído y pensando en el chico Watson que ese día había faltado no se percató de que tres de sus compañeros le seguían. Con el plan de visitar a John a su casa y pasarle los apuntes, después de todo él tenía que regresarle los pases al laboratorio que había conseguido para su uso personal, cuando su cabeza reboto contra la taquilla.

— ¿Qué pasa rarito? ¿Y tu novio?

Anderson reía junto a los otros dos que a pesar del mal chiste se carcajeaban solo para quedar bien con el jefe.

—No sé a qué te refieres, después de todo no soy yo quien sale con Donovan.

Uno de ellos era el novio de Sally por lo que el foco de atención cambio de dirección. Por un momento.

—Sabes que el friki hablara de cualquier cosa por salir librado de esta—Trataba Anderson de clamar al gorila de su amigo—Pero esta vez no, Holmes. El homosexual de Watson no está para defenderte, ocasión perfecta para lo que tengo planeado hacer contigo.

La sonrisa malévola de los tres abusadores congelo las ideas de Holmes paralizando su cuerpo y espíritu, dejándose caer hasta el piso cubriéndose con ambos brazos la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

Las luces sobre nuestras cabezas se apagaron por un momento para volver a restablecerse, cuando nuestras miradas confirmaron que no había sido nada de qué preocuparse y regresaron a nuestro objetivo este había desaparecido. Entre los tres buscamos dentro de los vestidores donde pudo haberse escapado sin encontrar resultado positivo alguno por lo que terminamos por destrozar el interior de su casilla dejando integro solo los calzoncillos interiores. Medianamente satisfechos dejamos los vestidores para volver a clase de deportes.

.

.

.

.

Sherlock Holmes estaba sentado en una banca ubicada entre los casilleros especiales para los del equipo de rugby, admirando como los idiotas pasaban frente a él sin ser detectado, comprendiendo también que su mini short de gimnasia era lo único presentable que le quedaba.

—Nunca dudes de lo delicioso que te ves de esa manera.

John Watson estaba junto a él sonriendo divertido por las expresiones que pasaban por el rostro de sus atenciones desde la sorpresa hasta la incomprensión.

—No asististe a clase.

Por el tono empleado y por las mismas observaciones que el rubio había realizado en un intento por sacar más de aquel ser amado intuyo que necesitaba darse a explicar.

—Tuve problemas en casa.

— ¿Por qué no nos vieron? ¿Por qué yo no te vi?

El rostro del sol personal de Holmes se ensombreció y su sonrisa se torció hasta convertirse en una mueca dudosa.

—Puedo hacerme invisible, cuando pasaban cerca de ti solo tenía que tocarte para que tú también pudieses pasar desapercibido.

—Jamás sentí que me tocaran.

—No seré un genio como tu pero se manejar mi poder perfectamente.

Holmes se revisó la ropa encontrando la manga de su uniforme un poco mallugada.

—Tenía pensado tocar tu short pero no soy un pervertido.

—Lo eres Watson.

—Hay una alta diferencia entre espiar y tocar, se supone que tú eres el genio ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Ambos se soltaron a reír disfrutando de un momento de tranquilidad.

—Te invitaría a mi casa pero ya la conoces.

—No formalmente aunque tú no conoces la mía. —sonrió Watson de forma coqueta.

Sherlock Holmes termino usando la chamarra del capitán del equipo de rugby John Watson, que a pesar de ser el rubio más bajito que el detective le quedaba lo suficientemente bien combinado con el short de deportes por lo que la vergüenza del pelinegro paso a segundo plano en cuanto vio el orgullo con el que Watson lo presumía, sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Después de todo John los haría invisibles si deseaban un beso sin ser molestados.

.

.

Años después.

.

.

—Sherlock Holmes no lo haré.

—John no puedes desperdiciar tu poder de esa manera.

—Tu plan no salvara a nadie Sherlock, es para tu propio beneficio.

—Nuestro beneficio, recuerda que la membresía de Fatcroft es para parejas.

—No puedes simplemente pedírsela. Por favor hace maravillas.

—No le pediré favores al pomposo de mi hermano.

—Sherlock incluso le preparare la tarta de tres leches con chocolate que tanto le encanta, veras que con un trozo de ella no podrá negarse.

—Prefiero untarte a ti ese chocolate que planeas desperdiciar.

— ¿Baker Street?

Mycroft Holmes veía a través de la cámara de seguridad como su hermano y su pareja se alejaban de la entrada del Club Diógenes abordando un taxi con destino a su piso, suspiro con tranquilidad al saber que la tarjeta de membresía al club de sexo más codiciado de todo Londres no sería robada esa noche y que podría usarla libremente con cierto detective inspector que le esperaba impaciente en la sala de espera del club.


End file.
